Fire Emblem Fates : White & Black Blood
by The Fool's Messiah
Summary: The time has arrived for them to decided which Kingdom to side with. Will they be in the same side? Or will they join opposite sides and be forced against one another? With No Third Path open to them...What will they do? A Short FE: Fates One-Shot! Depending on how good this is... Obvious Spoilers for the beginning of the game...So watch out... Chapter Two - Revelation Version
1. White & Black Blood

**Hello! Now I know that I might not have made this 100% like the original game buuuut...Who cares? Right? This is just what I would've thought would happen if both Avatars were in the game and choose which side to join. And of course that means that this Story starts at the point where they decide which side to join...With all that over and done with. Enjoy.**

 **I Don't Own The Fire Emblem Series...If that wasn't obvious enough...**

F!Avatar - Kamui / M!Avatar - Corrin / Xander - Marx ( Only this Chapter )

* * *

 _ **The Branching Point of Fate**_

'How could they...Make us choose...Why...Just Why!?' Corrin thought as he stood, with his counter-part, in between both forces of Nohr and Hoshido.

'T-this...is just too cruel...' Kamui started to shake as both of their families started to call out to them.

Kamui and Corrin fell into a limbo where all they saw was pure and utter darkness...It felt like an eternity until they both came to their senses.

Corrin showed a face that showed both sadness and resolve before taking out one of the last gifts from their shared homeland, the Yato blade. "..." And turned to Marx.

"C-corrin?" Kamui's mind shattered.

"Marx...Withdraw your troops...Please..." Corrin said in a almost desperate tone.

"...What?" Marx almost couldn't comprehend what he just heard. "Corrin, it couldn't be...You've decided to side with the Hoshido?"

Corrin slowly nodded. "I've made my choice...I decided to fight for the Kingdom of Hoshido!" Corrin stated for everyone to hear.

"..." Marx let out a sad sigh. "Corrin...I can't lie to the both of you...It's true that you both were originally royalty from Hoshido. But even though not a single drop of blood ties us together, I've always felt as if we were actual siblings...I'm sure Father and everyone feels the same way...So, come back to us!" Marx tried to reason.

Corrin shook his head. "I'm so sorry...but I can't go back there...I've already seen them, _King Garon's_ despicable ways. The town was destroyed, innocents were killed! A-and...Queen Mikoto..." Corrin tried to keep calm.

"Corrin, please think about this!" Kamui plead.

"The Queen...Mikoto, our Real Mother, perished along side them.." Corrin paused before letting out a small depressing chuckle. "Hey...You said that Father shared the same feelings you all have about us. That Father considered us as Family, but if our mother hadn't protected the both of us...The explosion from the swords King Garon gave us would have killed us! If we were truly a part of your family, then he wouldn't have done such a cruel thing to us! To Hoshido! The King is truly _**Evil!**_ " Corrin said angrily.

"W-what are you saying Corrin...Father cannot be evil!" Marx said shaking his head in denial.

"Brother!" Corrin called out. "Look at what at what he has done! To all of us, so please join us! So we can end all of this suffering! So we can all be together once more!" Corrin said hopefully.

"..." Marx said nothing...Only readied his sword.

Corrin lost his composure. "B-brother?"

Marx charged with a full intent to subdue his lost brother. Corrin was paralzed and instinctively closed his eyes, only waiting for the blade to open the way to the after life to join his Mother...But the sword never came...Only the sound of the sword being deflected was heard. Corrin opened his eyes to see that the sword was deflected by none other than Kamui...

"..." Kamui spun her sword, the Yatogami, and firmly planted it onto the ground.

"Kamui...You too...?" Marx said sadly.

"No..." Kamui said before turning to face Corrin and the Rest of the Hoshido. "Corrin, Brother...Call off your soldiers."

"W-what!?" Ryouma said.

Corrin shook his head rapidly. "N-no...No no no...Kamui...What are you doing?" Corrin said in pure confusion.

Kamui stared at the ground before speaking. "...I'm sorry...I can't fight alongside you."

Corrin tighten his grip. "Kamui why!?"

Ryouma nodded. "Please! Explain why! You've seen it, haven't you!? Both of you have! Their ways are horrible, disgusting! How they _Murdered_ Mother! Overrun our Kingdom! Are they not our enemy!?"

Kamui looked up to see two faces of betrayal. "Yes, I understand...It isn't something that can be easily forgotten..." Kamui looked back to the faces of her Nohr family. "And I know that these people aren't my true siblings as well...But even so...I will side with the Kingdom of Nohr!" Kamui said with unshakable resolve.

"What are you saying Kamui! If you understand, than what is the reason to join them!?" Corrin said through his teeth.

"Corrin is right! You should be by our side Kamui! The side of light!" Ryouma added.

Kamui turned to Ryouma and shook her head slowly. "Brother...Everyone here has supported me since the beginning...I can't betray the family whom I spent my Life with."

"...!" Ryouma winced as Marx smiled gratefully at Kamui.

Kamui turned to Corrin. "And Corrin...I know you're smarter than that...You should understand what I'm trying to do..." Kamui smiled bitterly.

Corrin's knuckles turned white as he tighten the grip even further. "Kamui...You can't change a Kingdom that has already been corrupted! A poisoned plant in a garden will continue to grow until it is torn off at the core!"

Kamui's face turned to a frown. "And your willing to kill your own Family to accomplish that!?"

Corrin's gaze turned to a glare. "That seems to be what they're doing! King Garon almost killed us Kamui! I can't stand to lose anyone! And I most certainly won't lose you or anyone else to Him!"

"...But we did not hear that from Father's own mouth. We are simply assuming that! That could've easily been a trick to frame Father!...Which is why we need to go and find out for ourselves Corrin!" Kamui reasoned.

"And if it isn't!? What than!? We get captured and executed by our own Father!" Corrin retorted.

"They won't accept that! You know that Corrin!" Kamui said as she took a glance behind her before returning to Corrin.

"How would we deal with the fact that the people that raised us killed our own Real and Living Mother! Who we finally reunited with after all these years! We can't simply about forget this like always Kamui!...Not after what happened..." Corrin raised Yato.

"Please Corrin! Mother wouldn't have wanted this!" Kamui picked up Yatogami from the ground.

They stood silently for a few moments before Corrin decided to speak once more...

"...Kamui...Your path leaves too much to luck...To blind faith...Everyone we care about could easily be lost..." Corrin faltered slightly.

"Corrin...Your path guarantees that lost...All of this can easily be avoided...Changed..." Kamui said.

Corrin shook his head softly. "You can't prove that..."

Kamui let out a sad chuckle. "You can't either..."

Marx and Ryouma took _Their_ sibling's actions as a signal to ready their weapons...

"...Ryouma...We _WILL_ take our sibling back..." Marx said threateningly.

"...That is what we should be saying..." Ryouma said sternly.

Both Armies instantly did the same.

Corrin and Kamui looked at the scene with watery eyes...

"I wonder what Mother would've said..." Corrin said.

"...I want to remember her so badly...But because of us...She's gone..." Kamui said with a single tear.

"...And because of us...This happened..." Corrin turned back to Kamui.

"...If only...there was another way..." Kamui said sadly as she turned to Corrin.

"...If only we can make our own path..." Corrin smiled.

"...Where our path is clear and bright..."

"...A path were everyone can be together..."

"...But...There is no such choice..." Kamui got into a stance Corrin is all too familiar with.

"...Our Fates have been decided..." Corrin did the same...

* * *

 **Welp I am by no means an expert at writing, but I do hope you liked this to some degree. Of course I don't know fully what their Personalities are like since the Game isn't out yet...But I thought of an idea like this would come up eventually but became too impatient, for the better or worst. Than again this is most likely a one-shot...So Bye! Get ready for Fire Emblem : Fates!**


	2. Pure Blood

**The Third and Final Path was released! To celebrate, I wrote this! And because I thought it wouldn't release for a few more days...Guess I just wasn't up to date with Game News. Whatever...Anyway, this is another One-Shot because I haven't beaten it yet! (Wasn't lucky enough to have gotten the Special Edition) Now let's get started shall we? Who knows? I might make another story similar or continue this one!**

 **F!Corrin - Kamui / M!Corrin - Corrin...**

* * *

 _ **The Path Is...Ours**_

"Kamui! Corrin! Thank gods you're alright...They haven't harmed you did they?" Xander finished with a stern glare to Ryoma.

"Brother! We're fine." Kamui said with a sigh of relief before putting a frown. "But w-why are you invading Hoshido?"

"Father said it's time to show our true strength." Xander said as he raised Siegfried. "Quickly, join us! We can end this quickly and avoid more bloodshed."

"Brother..." Kamui hesitated before she turned to Corrin, who stayed quiet the entire time. "Please wait a moment!"

"Be careful! That man is a Nohrian commader! They won't hesitate to cut you down..." Ryoma warned.

Corrin bit his lip as he looked at the ground with a sad expression.

Soon after, the rest of the Nohr siblings arrived to the field, in hopes of reclaiming their beloved siblings they lost.

"Oh there you are! We were so worried about you two...Please don't ever wander off like that again." Camilla said in a motherly tone.

"It's almost a miracle to see you two safe again. You two always had the devil's own luck." Leo said with a small sigh of relief.

"Yay~! They're back! They're back!" Elise cheered happily.

Those comments did not sit well with most of the Hosidan Royal Siblings.

Hinako was the first one to snap. "Nohrain scum!" She spat. "It was bad enough that you kidnap them! And now you have the gall to LIE to them!? They are OUR family!"

"You must be sorely mistaken...They are my precious little brother and sister. You can NOT have them." Camilla replied with a fiery glare, one the two dragon siblings had never seen on her face before.

"Sisters I-I..." Corrin weakly said as he took repeated glances towards both families.

"Don't give in! You belong with us, your true family! In Hoshido!" Ryoma yelled.

"No! Come back, we have raised you and loved you ever since you were children! Return to us, so we can become a true family once again!" Xander called out with a hopeful gaze.

 _ **Branching Point of Fate**_

And as if some cruel joke, both Crowned Royals reached out their hands towards Corrin and Kamui.

"This way!" Ryoma said as the rest of the Hoshidan siblings crowed around him.

"B-big brother?" Sakura said in a desperate tone as she stared at the two. "Big sister?"

"They're my family!" Elise interrupted as she jumped off her stead, along with the other two Nohr Royals, to crowd around Xander in a similar fashion to the Hoshidan Royals.

"We're your family." Xander said in the same big brother tone the two Nohr Nobles were used to.

The two could feel the stares of the hundreds different soldiers in the wait, but they were only able to see the eight pairs of eyes looking at them with enough force to scare even the strongest of faceless...

 _'Please Mother...Guide them.'_

 _'I won't...I won't let them get away from me again!'_

 _'This is it...Traitors or no traitors...Makes no difference.'_

 _'P-please...Come back to us...Big Sister, Big Brother...'_

 _'What's wrong little prince?...Little princess?...What's wrong...?'_

 _'Darlings? W-w-what are you waiting for?'_

 _'Big brother, big sister...Please don't go away...'_

 _'What are they waiting for?!...No...Don't do this to us...'_

"Brothers, sisters..." Corrin lost the will to speak.

"W-what do we do? I-I can't choose..." Kamui whispered before looking at Corrin hopefully. "What should we do? What can we do?"

"..." She didn't get a response.

"Corrin? Corrin!" Kamui tried to get his attention, which only raised the tension between the armies.

"I can't... " Corrin choked out.

"W-what?" Kamui asked while frantically looking around, hoping to find an answer.

'Do...Do I choose to fight against Father...?' Corrin thought to himself as he stared at his Blood-Line family.

'I need to find out what happened...Did Father really plan ALL this? Mother, what should we do...' Kamui thought as she stared at the Nohrian Royals with the corner of her eye.

Just before the two were able to draw their blades, a voice was heard.

 _'The Path Is Yours To Climb'_

Azura...

The two dragons turned their heads to face the Song Maiden, who only stared at them with a confusing gaze.

"Was that...In my head?" Kamui asked herself.

"No." Corrin replied with the tiniest of smiles.

"Corrin?" Kamui questioned.

Corrin shook his head. "Ahaha...It was so simple." Corrin's eyes showed his newly found resolve.

"Eh?" Kamui was confused from Corrin's complete change in behavior.

Corrin ignored her and instead, walked towards Ryoma and Xander before speaking up. "I won't betray anyone."

Once it finally clicked in Kamui's head, she ran after him. "Yes of course! We won't fight against the people who cared for us all this time!"

Corrin smiled at Kamui and nodded, before returning his attention to his older brothers. "Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise... We may not be related by blood, but you are family to us."

Xander's face visably relaxed. "Well put little prince, little princess. Our bonds are thicker than that of blood."

Ryoma's face, on the other hand, hardened. "What are you two saying? Don't tell me that you choose to side against you real family..."

The dragons shook their heads in sync. "No. I absolutely refuse to fight against my Hoshido Siblings as well. Although I may not remember it in my mind, I can feel that we are really a family in heart." Corrin said as Kamui nodded to help prove the point.

"You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and even Azura! You all are my family." Kamui added.

"The feeling is mutual." Ryoma said with a rare smile.

"That being said..." Kamui said, a serious look dawning on her face. "We won't side with either of you in assisting against one another." She said sternly.

Both families widen their eyes in confusion and shock, even Azura's eyes grew a bit confused.

"What are you-"

"Two going to do then?" Ryoma finished for Xander, and neither seemed happy about it.

"We are going to settle things _peacefully._ After all, I'm sure one exist if we could just-"

"I heard enough!" Xander interrupted. "I can see what you two are trying to accomplish here. But as your oldest sibling, it is my duty to teach you the truth..."

"Not on my watch! Corrin and Kamui are finally back with their rightful family, I won't let you take them away again!" Ryoma yelled.

"N-no! Wait! Big brother!" Kamui called out.

"Why!? Why won't they just hear us out?" Corrin asked out loud as he watched his siblings ready themselves.

"Argh! It's no use Corrin! They won't listen to reason!" Kamui said in a panic as their families took their respective sides on the battlefield.

"It sure seems that way...Looks like we have to step in, in order for them to listen to us." Corrin nodded.

"What do you propose we do?" Kamui asked, hoping that Corrin thought this through and had an answer.

"..." Instead, Corrin looked around the field in hopes of finding a solution, but only found gold eyes piercing through his. "Azura!?"

"That was very stupid and naive decision, I hope you know that." Azura stated with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Maybe so...But-" Corrin was cut off by Azura raising her hand.

"It doesn't mean I don't agree with you two. I will help you." Azura said with a small smile, surprising the both of them. "I have an idea, so listen closely."

"Alright." Kamui nodded.

"Thank you, Azura." Corrin smiled.

"Let's attack the group closest to us. If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us." After Azura explained the idea, two voices called out to them.

"Milord!"

"Milady!"

"Felicia?!/Jakob!?" The bestial dragons yelled in surprise.

"Ehh!? What kind of greeting was that?" Felicia asked as both servants caught up with them.

"We've been trying to find you two ever since we got seperated at the Bottomless Canyon. Felicia hit her head on the way here, so it took us a while." Jakob explained.

"J-jakob!?" Felicia squeaked in embarassment. "A-a-anyways, we don't know what's going one but...We're here to help!" Felicia said with a kind-hearted smile.

"Thank you Felicia, you don't have any idea how glad I am to see you on our side." Corrin said with a sigh of relief.

"Although, everyone doesn't seem to be looking at us as Allies I'm afraid." Jakob said with a nervous frown.

Kamui shook her head rapidly. "No time! Short version is that we're up against both armies right now!"

"B-both!? You can't be serious!" Felicia exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What have you gotten yourselves into?" Jakob frowned.

"No need to worry Jakob, we only need to take out the two leaders in charge over there!" Corrin informed as he pointed at two groups of soldiers, that weren't very far from were they were.

"I s-see...Well, you have my support lord Corrin, lady Kamui." Jakob bowed with Felicia in tow.

"I'll help you as best I can!" Felicia nodded with a fire in her eyes.

They all looked at each other and nodded with a look of determination on their faces.

"I'd hate to brake the reunion but...We need to hurry." Azura said with a stotic facade on her face.

"Yeah you're right! Let's go!" Kamui started off as she ran across the field with Jakob and Felicia on her trail.

"Come on, let's go." Azura said as she stood beside Corrin.

"Ah! Yes of course." Corrin said in mild surprise.

"Please Corrin, leave whatever thoughts you have for later, we need to go help them." Azura said in an urgent tone as she tighten her grip on the Blessed Lance in her hands before running off.

Corrin nodded as he turned to run towards the other side, where the Wyvern Rider leader was spotted and he jumped.

"I'll make my own **Fate!** " He shouted.

'Mother...Did I make the right choice?'

* * *

 **Sorry it was short! But tell me what you thought of this, and any other thing you would like to speak about this little One-Shot! (Besides Spoilers Obviously) Bye!**


End file.
